Sub City Security
=Details= Protectors of Sub City and a colors homage to Subway - a fast food sandwich chain competitor to pizza joints everywhere. The original Kickstarter Backer Kit and bio story refer to them as an "Officer", while the public store release changed it to "Trooper". =Story= Sub City Security "Patrolling the platforms of Sub City are the security officers, who pride themselves on keeping all the inhabitants of the world-renowned research facility safe from harm. Their hot pink skin tells of a life spent in the middle of the ocean under the searing sun. Their helmets, which are a stylistic nod to the gasmask of old, actually allow them to breath underwater and recycle their sweat." Away Team Captain "Directly in charge of all external threats and missions, the Sub City Away Team are the elite, tier-1 operators who exterminate any foreign bad actors. The seasoned warriors used to be praised for the violence in the theater of war, but now as the years wind on they start to question if blood-lust in service of a greater calling is still blood-lust. Truth be told, the Captain hasn't even fired a gun in a decade... and he's not so sure he'd be able to if the situation called for it. He retires every night to a small bunk not much bigger than quarters on a submarine, were he'll sit for hours staring into the metal lattice shapes on the ceiling above. Men like him used to be praised. Quickness to attack used to be the same thing as bravery, but it's still taking another human's life. The way the Captain sees it, you either come out of war addicted to the chaos, or you become reticent to doom anyone else's children to the pointlessness of interventionist conflict. Fun Fact: his callsign is "Santa One"." Mustard Patrol Preview "Away Team Captain has been paired with Mustard Old Knight. Together they are dispatched on a mission to Pangea Island, one of the most hostile places in the world." Mustard Patrol "Fred Foods, inc., owner of Knights of the Slice and investor in Sub City, dispatches Mustard Knight to Pangea Island to eliminate poachers seeking to hunt the prehistoric beasts of the land. Knowing he's outnumbered, Mustard enlists the help from Sub City's Away Team Captain, to ensure he's not outgunned." The Bombers of Sub City "As the threats increase at SC, new technology is brought in help keep the floating base safe. The Bombers pilot these new tactical submersible jets, that can fly above or below the water. They are the most elite of the SC Security forces, a mixture of hard-nosed pilots and deep sea divers." =Versions= Sub City Security Officer Production PVC Desert Rat - Sub City Security Officer. 3 3/4" tall with 10 points of articulation. Green with yellow/skintone paint applications. 3 heads. 15 total parts. Glyos compatible. Limited edition. $12 each through Backer Kit store. Figure shipped with AFOTM February 2019 orders. Released online (public) on February 11th, 2019. $20 each. Released in the public store as "Sub City Security Trooper". SubCity_Security_large.jpg|Sub City Security Officer (Concept Art) SC_Desert_Rat_Thumb_4a1667dc-c556-4520-986d-b88eba85bc33_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Sub City Security Officer (Production) SC_Desert_Rat_0_1024x1024@2x.jpg SC_Desert_Rat_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg SC_Desert_Rat_2_1024x1024@2x.jpg SC_Desert_Rat_3_1024x1024@2x.jpg SC_Desert_Rat_10_1024x1024@2x.jpg SC_Desert_Rat_9_1024x1024@2x.jpg SC_Desert_Rat_8_1024x1024@2x.jpg SC_Desert_Rat_5_1024x1024@2x.jpg SC_Desert_Rat_6_1024x1024@2x.jpg SC_Desert_Rat_7_1024x1024@2x.jpg SC_Desert_Rat_4_1024x1024@2x.jpg Sub City Away Team Captain Production PVC Desert Rat - Sub City Away Team Captain. 3 3/4" tall with 10 points of articulation. Yellow with white/skintone paint applications. 3 heads. 15 total parts. Glyos compatible. Released online on April 10th, 2019. $20 each. Also sold as a 2-pack with Away Team Captain and Mustard Knight on April 10th, 2019. $40 each. A second listing was labeled "Pangea Island Patrol DLx Pack DR", but Sold Out at drop. No picture available. Sub_City_Away_Thumb_dc53b51c-4a06-4e95-9eea-daa1b1d073be_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Sub City Away Team Captain Sub_City_Away_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg Mustard_Patrol_3_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Mustard Patrol Team-up Mustard_Patrol_THUMB_70e90df6-8f93-4ca3-96e5-5a4b8202fc08_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Mustard Patrol (Artwork by Gavin Mackie) Mustard_Patrol_4_1024x1024@2x.jpg|LE Holofoil sticker for the first 100 orders Mustard_Patrol_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Captain and Mustard Knight comparison Mustard_Patrol_2_1024x1024@2x.jpg Sub City Bomber Production PVC Desert Rat - Sub City Bomber. 3 3/4" tall with 10 points of articulation. Orange with grey/skintone paint applications. 3 heads. 15 total parts. Glyos compatible. Released online on August 5th, 2019. $20 each. DR_Sub_City_Bomber_Thumb_a099b0ff-b476-4475-9b5e-0c23f5fce3d3_1024x1024@2x.jpg|thumb]] DR_Sub_City_Bomber_1_1024x1024@2x.jpg DR_Sub_City_Bomber_2_1024x1024@2x.jpg DR_Sub_City_Bomber_3_1024x1024@2x.jpg DR_Sub_City_Bomber_4_1024x1024@2x.jpg DR_Sub_City_Bomber_5_1024x1024@2x.jpg DR_Sub_City_Bomber_6_1024x1024@2x.jpg F80395e48f909e27039cff6e2956071b_original.jpg =References= Category:Toy Pizza Category:Homage